


Una pareja bastante extraña

by Dunkelmo



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelmo/pseuds/Dunkelmo
Summary: Hacia un dia bastante triste, mas obscuro de lo habitual, justo el dia en el que szayel decide confesar sus sentimientos por nnoitra
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Szayel Aporro Granz, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Un buen dia para confesar mis sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, la verdad esta historia estara especialmente echa para ser una historia extrañamente linda jajajja

Hacia un dia bastante obscuro, mas que usualmente solia estar las noches, ademas de un dia extrañamente deprimente, szayel estaba aburrido, gracias al hemoso dia que hacia, se decidio a confesar sus sentimientos por nnoitra.  
Como si el destino lo quisiera, nnoitra paso por su laboratorio, szayel sin dudarlo ni un minuto, se levanto de su asiento y corriendo se acerco a nnoitra.  
\- ¡¡cucharaaa!!  
Nnoitra bolteo enojado, odiaba que szayel lo llamara asi.  
\- ¿que quieres?, cara de imbecil  
\- lo siento mucho, pero mi rostro es perfeccion pura y mi cara demuestra lo listo que soy  
Nnoitra lo miro con fastidio, pues tambien odiaba no causarle a szayel enfado  
Nnoitra no se molesto en escuchar mas a szayel, asi que se fue a la cosina para tomar un delicioso cafe, pero claro szayel lo siguio y tambien se sirvio un cafe.  
\- demonios, ¿que quieres szayel?  
\- pense que hacia un buen dia para confesar que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie  
Nnoitra escupio su cafe, pues esperaba de todo menos semejante confesion en ese dia y momento.  
\- yo te amo, mucho mas que a mi propia vida  
Esta vez fue szayel quien escupio su cafe, pues no esperaba una respuesta tan calmada.  
\- ¿como es que lo dices tan calmadamente?  
\- ¿y tu como lo dices tan seriamente?  
\- ¿de que hablas?  
Nnoitra se enojo y dejo su cafe a un lado.  
\- ni un sonrojo se te vio ante semejante confecion  
\- y tu ni un sonrojo se te vio ante semejante respuesta  
\- ¿de que hablas?  
Szayel se enojo igual y dejo su cafe a un lado.  
\- yo no me sonroje por que lo practique mil veces en el espejo  
\- ¿las contaste?  
\- si, mi sonrojo no le da un toque lindo a mi rostro y no hiba a permitir que lo vieras  
\- ¿y por que elegiste este dia?  
\- por que quiero un abrazo  
Nnoitra observo que szayel bajo su cabeza al suelo, pues el comentar lo que queria habia logrado que un sonrojo se viera en su rostro.  
\- oye dejame ver tu sonrojo  
\- no, ya te dije por que no quiero  
\- te doy un abrazo si lo haces  
Szayel echo una carcajada ante tal comentario sin dejar ver su rostro aun.  
\- ¿crees que eso sera suficiente para convenserme?  
\- ¿que quieres acambio?  
\- quiero ver una pelicula esta noche con tigo  
\- echo  
Szayel also su cabeza del suelo, mostrandole a nnoitra su sonrojo, que aunque este dijera que no se le veia bien, para noitra era lo mas bello que habia visto.  
\- no entiendo tu preocupacion, esta lindo  
\- no es horrible  
\- piensa lo que quieras y a que horas  
\- a las diez en mi habitacion  
\- esta bien  
Szayel se fue sin decir mas, estaba feliz por que los dos sintieran lo mismo y tambien por que le dijeron lindo.  
Nnoitra al igual que el estaba feliz, pues el que sintieran lo mismo era genial y el haber visto el hermoso sonrojo de szayel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le agradesco mucho el haber llegado hasta aqui :3


	2. Una noche calmada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, agradesco mucho si usted lee esto, me agrada el echo de que alguien disfrute de mi historia

Hay estaba szayel cosinando unas palomitas, no se le notaba, pero estaba emocionado por su cita.  
Ulquiorra paso por la cosina, encontrando a un extrañamente feliz szayel y con mucha curiosidad se acerco el.  
\- ¿por que estas tan feliz?  
Szayel se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz.  
\- tengo una cita  
\- ¿y que haran?  
\- veremos una pelicula  
Ulquiorra mostro una sonrisa, una buena opcion para una primera cita era ver una pelicula.  
\- ¿cual veran?  
\- yo elegi una de terror  
Esta vez ulquiorra mostro un rostro confundido, pues una mejor opcion para causar emocion romantica era ver una de romance, aun que tambien una pelicula de terror podia funcionar, pero szayel habia mostrado que no se asusta facilmente y lo mismo nnoitra.  
\- ¿estas seguro?  
\- completamente  
\- esta bien  
Ulquiorra se fue de la cosina, pues tambien tenia una cita, aun que era normal ver una serie con grimmjow cada viernes.  
Cuando las palomitas estubieron listas, szayel se dirigio a su habitacion, para arreglarce un poco, pues siempre en las noches terminaba desaliñado.  
Se detuvo al oir un golpe en su puerta, quien era claramente nnoitra, feliz abrio la puerta y nnoitra feliz entro.  
\- ¿y que pelicula elegiste?  
\- el conjuro  
\- ¿quieres ver una de terror?  
\- ¿que quieres una romantica?  
Nnoitra miro a szayel con burla y lo mismo hizo szayel, empezandoce a reir fuertemente.  
\- que aburrido seria una romantica, dice szayel  
\- lo se que horror, dice nnoitra  
Continuaron riendo mientras se sentaban en la cama, nnoitra coloco su mano cerca de la szayel y esto no paso desapersibido.  
\- dejame tomar tu mano, dice szayel en forma de orden  
\- haz lo que quieras, solo pon la pelicula, dice nnoitra de forma tranquila  
Szayel tomo la mano de nnoitra, para luego reproducir la pelicula. Paso el timpo y szayel comenzaba a sentir sueño, comenzando a cabecear en barias ocasiones.  
\- si quieres dormir hazlo  
\- quiero terminar de ver la pelicula con tigo  
Nnoitra sonrio con ternura y sin mas coloco la cabeza de szayel en su hombro.  
\- duerme si quieres que yo no me ire  
\- se dormira tu hombro antes que yo  
\- ¡¡solo acepta mi regalo!!  
\- ¡¡el estar en tu hombro no es para tanto!!  
\- ¿que dijiste?  
Iniciaron una disputa bastante infantil, la cual era tan fuerte que en la otra habitacion donde se encontrabas ulquiorra y grimmjow, no se dejaba oir su serie.  
\- es todo yo los mato, dice grimmjow enojado  
\- eso probocaria mas ruido, espera un rato ya se calmaran  
Y asi fue, los gritos cesaron, pues nnoitra y szayel habian llegado a un acuerdo.  
\- muy bien, me dormire en tu hombro  
\- y yo me sentire honrado por tener tu cabeza en mi cuerpo  
Nnoitra se enfado un poco por ese acuerdo y se preguntaba el por que amaba a szayel.  
\- ¿como es que estoy enamorado de ti?  
\- como no lo estarias, yo soy la perfeccion pura  
\- ¡¡ya callate y duerme!!  
\- esta bien  
Szayel cerro sus ojos poco a poco, quedandose dormido en el hombro de nnoitra, el cual lo observo detenidamente y penso que el ser pareja no seria tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aqui, mi mala ortografia es gigante y debe ser dificil leer esta historia


	3. Por tu culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ya no se que decir XD

Ulquiorra desperto un poco cansado, pues en la noche anterior nnoitra y szayel no lo habian dejado dormir.  
Llego a la cosina y se sirvio un delicioso cafe. Grimmjow lo vio en ese momento, asi que se acerco a el.  
\- hola  
Ulquiorra lo miro con cansancio.  
\- hola, dice ulquiorra bostesando  
\- ¿no dormiste ayer?  
\- esa pareja de idiotas no me dejo  
\- ya veo  
Hablando de ellos se oyo un fuerte estruendo, pues ese era szayel que intentaba asesinar a nnoitra, pues este habia roto uno de sus grandes y dificiles proyectos.  
\- ¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA NNOITRA!!!  
\- ¡¡¡Y TU ERES UN VIEJO MALUMORADO!!!  
Esa extraña pareja habia entrado en la cosina, empesando a hacer un desorden horrible, provocando que ulquiorra se enfadara en serio, separandolos sin ningun esfurzo y ordenandoles que cada quien se fuera por su lado.  
\- esos idiotas, dice ulquiorra aun enojado  
\- tranquilo ulquiorra, ellos ya bolveran a hacer las pases y todo estara tranquilo otra vez  
\- eso eso espero, cuando discuten hacen mucho ruido y desorden  
Paso el dia, ninguno de los dos se habia dirigido la palabra, szayel estaba en su laboratorio arreglando el desastre que habia echo nnoitra, pero las horas pasaron y szayel no se veia ni cerca de acabar.  
Nnoitra se dirigia al laboratorio, pues entendia que tambien habia sido su culpa, pero al llegar en contro a un szayel durmiendo plasidamente en su silla.  
Nnoitra echo una pequeña risilla y cargo a szayel con cuidado en sus brazos, pero aun que no era su intencio szayel se desperto y observo sorprendido a nnoitra.  
\- ¿que estas haciendo?  
\- pense en llevarte a tu cama  
Szayel le dio a nnoitra una sonrisa un poco burlona.  
\- ¿en esta pocicion no muy comoda?  
\- ¿prefieres que te carge en mi espalda?  
\- no  
Szayel acerco su mano a la megilla de nnoitra, logrando acariciarla un poco.  
\- asi puedo ver mejor tu rostro  
\- ¿te gusta mi rostro?  
\- no queria admitirlo, pero me encanta  
Nnoitra se burlo un poco por ese comentario.  
\- a mi igual me encanta tu rostro szayel  
\- no digas cosas obvias  
\- se me olvido que tu no puedes ser alagado  
Szayel le dio de nuevo una sonrisa pequeña y llena de ternura.  
\- no esta bien, me gusta que me digas cosas obvias  
Nnoitra le sonrio tiernamente.  
\- ¿y por que estabas durmiendo en tu laboratuorio?  
\- es por tu culpa  
\- ya veo, mejor duerme y lo terminas mañana  
\- si eso are  
Dicho eso szayel cerro su ojos, quedandose dormido al instante.  
Nnoitra vio con atencion el rostro de szayel y sin mas lo llevo a su habitacion, cuando llego lo acosto delicadamente en la cama, tambien cubriendolo con las cobijas de una manera delicada y sin que nadie se lo esperara nnoitra se acosto a su lado, durmiendoce mientras observaba el bello rostro de szayel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aqui :3


	4. El fin de esta pequeña historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola si han leido bien, despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar he decidido terminar juju

Hacia una mañana tranquila, pero claro que obscura por las noches.  
Ulquiorra despertaba un poco confundido, pues habia dormido en los brazos de grimmjow, quien desperto encontrandose con la aterradora cara de ulquiorra.  
\- tienes diez segundos para decirme porque estoy acostado con tigo  
\- ¿enserio no te acuerdas?  
\- ¡¡no!!  
Grimmjow solto una risa bastante burlona.  
\- pues la pareja de idiotas iniciaron un sexo rudo y no te dejaron dormir.  
Asi que me rogaste que te dejara dormir con tigo  
Ulquiorra recordo todo y se sonrojo bastante.  
\- a....ya veo  
Grimmjow rio muy fuerte, pues ver lo apenado que estaba ulquiorra era genial.  
\- o este es el mejor dia de mi vida  
\- ¡¡ya callate!!  
Dicho eso ulquiorra se dio la buelta y fingio estar dormido.  
\- o bamos, no te enojes, el que no te acuerdes me hace amarte mas  
\- callate  
Grimmjow siguio rogandole a ulquiorra que se bolteara y mientras tanto en la otra habitacion se encontraba esa pareja de idiotas acostados en juntos.  
\- oye imbecil, ¿estas despierto?  
\- ¿que pasa szayel?  
\- me duele el tracero  
Szayel empujo a nnoitra, haciendolo caer de la cama.  
\- ¡¡¡POR TU CULPA ME DULE EL TRACERO, QUE PIENSAS HACER AL RESPECTO!!!  
\- ¡¡¡OYE FUE POR PLACER POR LO TANTO NO ES MI CULPA!!!  
\- ¡¡¡YO CREI QUE LO HARIAS CALMADAMENTE, NO PENSE QUE ME ROMPERIAS EL TRACERO!!!  
Nnoitra se enojo aun mas, asi que se levanto y se acerco a szayel en tono amenasante.  
\- !!!PERO AL FINAL TE GUSTO!!!  
\- ¡¡¡SI ME ENCANTO, PERO COMO VOY A TRABAJAR, NO PUEDO MOVERME!!!  
Nnoitra no quiso responder mas, pues noto que szayel no se habia movido nada desde que desperto y vio que en sus ojos empezaban a caer delicadas lagrimas.  
Nnoitra con cuidado levanto a szayel, el cual lo miro aun con lagrimas en su rostro.  
\- me duele mucho  
\- lo siento exagere  
Szayel mostro una sonrisa un poco quebrada por el dolor.  
\- lo siento, yo debi decirtelo mas calmadamente, te amo nnoitra  
\- no importa ya paso, te amo szayel  
Los dos juntaron sus frentes con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, de verdad se amaban y aun que discutieran por cosas estupidas, eso no quitaba el echo de que se amaban con toda el alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno la verdad el final del capitulo anterior me gusto mucho y se veia como un buen final para acabar la historia.  
> Pensaba acabarla con un capitulo no capitulo, es decir con una nota mia anunciando que el capitulo anterior era el final, pero me parecio muy cruel hacer eso y espero que este ultimo capitulo les alla gustado y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
